


the Weight of Asgard: Sif and Lorelei

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Seduction, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Valkyrie: the Weight of Asgard, Sif returns from Earth with Lorelei in custody (those events happened in Agents of SHIELD). Lorelei tries to con Sif to get out of prison, Sif cons her right back, and both end up hugely fat. And in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Weight of Asgard: Sif and Lorelei

Lady Sif successfully returned Lorelei to Asgard, and Odin ordered her locked away from any males who could be influenced by her power. Sif arranged that, and arranged for her keepers; all women, of course, and all trained by Sif herself in combat.

Some months later, Sif received a request from Lorelei for an audience. “Does she think I have forgotten everything?” Sif grumbled, and sent the guard back with a refusal. The very next day, another request came. Sif refused again. For the rest of the week, a request for Sif to come to Lorelei’s prison came each day; Sif responded negatively every time. This was becoming highly irritating. But, Lorelei’s tone, if the guard was relaying it correctly, was soft, supplicating, not commanding or disdainful as Lorelei’s usual. What was she playing this time?  
Finally, Sif’s curiosity overcame her annoyance, and she appeared at Lorelei’s prison cell. “What is so important that you send for me 8 times?” Sif growled at her opposite.  
Lorelei sighed. “The short answer is, this place is boring. I have no one to talk to.”  
Sif laughed harshly. “You want company? Men, I suppose. To enslave, and lead as an army?”  
Lorelei sighed again. “No, Sif. Not men. I know that’s not going to happen.”  
“You have your guards. Talk to them.”  
Now, Lorelei laughed, bitterly. “And you’ve commanded them to ignore me; to never respond no matter what I say.”  
“I did no such thing. They brought your request to me, did they not? Maybe they just have nothing to say to the likes of you.”  
“Well, could you stay, Sif? Just for a little while? We could talk. You can tell me how Thor’s new, massive paramour is getting on. I’m surprised Thor has any time to adventure anymore, with that gorged beauty by his side.”  
Sif raised one eyebrow. She knew Thor’s preferences ran that way, that was what had helped turn Jane Foster, now his wife, into a massive ball of fat, who could do little more than eat, drink, and grow fatter, but Lorelei’s words were a surprise. Looking back at Lorelei, she said, “you find reports of his new mate attractive?”  
Lorelei gave a shy grin. She shrugged and whispered, “I...yes, actually, I do.”  
“I had no idea you prefered women. Or large size.”  
Sif thought that she saw a predatory flash in Lorelei’s eyes before she answered, carefully. “I actually have no preference for sex. I find both men and women desirable. And as for size, well…” she trailed off, calculatingly (at least, Sif thought so), before continuing, carefully casual. “If Odin's son, the best of Asgard, has a clear preference, who are we to dispute it?”  
_Is this her game?_ Sif thought. _Cozen me with this talk and try to throw me off balance, maybe physically, if she can get me to play Thor’s feeding games with her. I wonder, could I turn it back on her? That would be delicious irony, if I could fatten her up. She might be neutralized by that, as well. Jane’s voice is greatly altered by her monstrous girth; would that negate Lorelei’s powers?_  
With those thoughts, she sat down outside of the cell. Lorelei settled on the floor, just next to her, close enough to touch, if only the energy barrier of the prison cell wasn’t in the way.  
Sif spoke carefully, “I must confess, I have become curious about Thor’s...games. He and Lady Jane seem to enjoy them greatly, but I do not think I could do it, not for long at least. I’m a warrior; I have to be not only mobile, but strong and agile as well.”  
Lorelei shrugged. “You don’t have to go that far, you know. Just a little softness around your belly, could be…” She stopped, looking scared at Sif. Sif, looking back, thought she saw an artificial air about her carriage, as she pretended to be upset and nervous about Sif’s reaction to her over-familiarity.  
But, still playing, Sif only smiled, very slightly. “Could be...what, Lorelei?”  
“Could be, very beautiful. The contrast with your strength, your toned legs, would be wonderous.”  
Sif glanced down at her own legs, then back up to Lorelei, slyly saying, “you’ve...noticed my legs, then?”  
“Of course I have, Sif.”  
Still playing, Sif stood abruptly. “We shouldn’t do this. You’re being punished for misuse of your powers on mortals. I am stationed as your jailer.”  
Lorelei stood, too, clearly trying to salvage her plans. “Do what? You know, and everyone knows, you’d never let me out without Odin’s permission or orders, no matter any…” She trailed off (expertly, Sif thought), then continued in a whisper, “feelings you might have.”  
Leaning back, as if nervous, but pushing her head forwards, as if drawn in, Sif said, “I have to think on this. I...promise you I will return, if only to tell you I have decided against it.”  
Playing the lost soul, Lorelei slowly lifted her hand, reaching for Sif’s. Her hand touched the energy field sealing the cell, and she stayed there, looking forlorn at Sif. Careful not to show her glee at the plan’s early success, Sif slowly reached out and laid her hand on the outside of the barrier, just where Lorelei’s was. Then, she turned and rushed out, as if startled by her feelings.

Over the next day or two, Sif laid her plans, and spoke with the guards, informing them of her scheme. She let them know how important it was that Lorelei not realize that Sif was playing her. The guards had to act their parts perfectly. When all were clear at their parts, Sif returned to Lorelei’s cell.  
As she came into view, Lorelei called out to her, “Sif! You came back!”  
“Of course I did. Didn’t I say I would?” Sif answered, gently.  
Lorelei wilted slightly. “You did, but, it’s been two days. I was afraid that…”  
Sif smiled gently. “Afraid that you’d gone too far? That you’d offended me?”  
Wordlessly, Lorelei nodded, head down, showing the perfect appearance of desolation and loneliness, as when a person she knows she doesn’t deserve, leaves her alone and bereft. Sif actually was impressed at her acting ability. If she didn’t know Lorelei so well (and had consulted with others who knew her even better), she might have been fooled. As it was, she played along.  
“Why should I be offended that someone finds me attractive? This prison,” she said, gesturing at the energy barrier, “is the real problem. If our king ever decides you can get out, I will, but until then…” She trailed off, ending with a shrug.  
Lorelei nodded. “I know. It’s just that…”  
“What?” asked Sif.  
“Well,” Lorelei continued. “You could put in a good word for me, maybe. We could be together.”  
Sif nearly reacted to that. _She is truly desperate,_ she thought. _To play her hand that openly so soon._ Thinking quickly, she settled on a likely response. She leaned back, and let her face grow hurt, sorrowful. “That’s all you want? My help in getting you released?”  
Lorelei quickly realized her error. “No! I’m sorry.” Then, she collapsed onto the floor of the cell, an inconsolable heap. “This couldn’t work anyway. I’m not worthy of the likes of you.”  
Still not reacting openly, Sif grinned like a hunting cat in her mind. _I was right. That’s what she wants._ To Lorelei, she said, “I don’t know you, the real you, to say ‘yea’ or ‘nay’ to that. But I decide for myself who is worthy of me and my attentions. And I think, I want to find out if you are.”

Over the next days, Sif and Lorelei played against each other, each one believing she knew the other’s mind, and trying to turn it to her own advantage. On the surface, it seemed the beginning of a particularly troubled pairing, with much stumbling and feeling-out of emotions.  
After a week or so, Sif allowed Lorelei to tease her inside the cell. She had her guards on full alert as she opened the cell and went in, then bade them to seal it and leave, so that Sif and Lorelei could have privacy.  
“So,” said Sif softly. “Here I am.”  
“Yes,” answered Lorelei. “Here you are.”  
Perfectly hesitant, the two women neared each other, acting the nervous newly-paired couple. Sif reached slowly for Lorelei’s hand, and when Lorelei reached back, Sif grasped her fingers and pulled her into a sudden embrace, nuzzling at her neck.  
Lorelei leaned in, apparently savoring the contact, and reached her hands up to Sif’s hair and gripped tight. Sif kissed her way up Lorelei’s neck and over her chin, then, with trembling lips, wavered a moment before locking her lips tightly to Lorelei’s mouth in a deep kiss. Both women’s hands roamed each other’s body, finding subtle pleasure points. After a few moments, the women parted, and sank to the floor in a single heap. They lay there, cuddling each other each other and panting.  
Then Lorelei giggled. “Wow,” she gasped. “When you go for something, you really go all in, don’t you?”  
Sif gave her a wicked half-grin. “Or someone. And yes, I do.”  
After a charged moment, Lorelei, studiously casual, said, “you know, I’m a bit hungry. Could you get a bit of food? We could share it.”  
Sif raised one eyebrow, thinking she knew what was coming. “Aren’t the guards bringing you the food you’re supposed to get?”  
Lorelei held up her hands. “Oh, no, I’m getting enough, that’s fine. It’s just that…” She trailed off. Then, “it’s enough to survive,” she continued, “just not really as satisfying as sharing it with someone…someone close.”  
Sif let herself smile, tried to make it warm and seductive. “Aah,” she cooed. “I think I see. Wait here a moment.” Immediately, she went out from the cell, carefully locking it behind her, to retrieve the surprise she’d kept just out of sight since this scheme began.  
A few minutes later, she returned, wheeling a huge rolling table, piled high with all manner of Asgardian food. Lorelei let her eyes widen with glee as she saw the huge amount of food.  
Slowly, Sif wheeled the heavily-laden table into Lorelei’s cell. Lorelei herself settled down onto the sleeping cot, sitting on the edge and avidly staring at Sif and the huge amount of food.  
“Now,” Sif said. “What shall we do with all this?”  
Lorelei ventured, timidly, “could I feed you?” Sif smirked inwardly; she’d been right. Lorelei wanted to fatten her up into a ball of blubber, unable to stop Lorelei’s escape. Well, she had to keep up the charade or give the whole scheme up, so...  
Sif smiled again, trying for seduction. “Ooh, that sounds...nice. Why don’t we feed each other? I think there’s enough here for both of us.”  
Lorelei didn’t let any irritation show. “Barely,” she teased.  
Sif grinned openly. “I like the way you think,” she said, bringing the table to the cot and sitting next to Lorelei.  
Immediately, both women grabbed something huge from the table and turned to the other, holding it up to the other’s mouth. Each one, seeing her partner doing exactly the same thing, let herself laugh.  
Lorelei said, “okay, who goes first?”  
Sif answered, “why don’t I feed you this, then we alternate?”  
Lorelei answered with a squeal. “Ooh, I like that. Please do!”, then put her handful back on the table and opened her mouth wide.  
Sif tenderly, sensuously, pushed the massive handful into Lorelei’s mouth. Lorelei chewed and swallowed the entire huge mouthful, holding her belly with both hands and moaning in pleasure.  
Then, Lorelei grabbed a handful from the table, and held it up to Sif. Sif watched her intently as she opened her mouth wide, and Lorelei shoved the entire thing (bigger than that which Sif had given her) into Sif’s mouth whole. Sif struggled to chew and swallow the massive mouthful, finally sending it down her throat. “Mmmm,” she moaned back.  
For the next hour and more, the two women took turns shoving bigger and bigger handfuls into each other. By the time the last morsel from the table was gone, both women’s bellies had visibly bloated and they lay heavily on the cot next to each other.  
“Oohh,” sighed Lorelei. “That was even better than I’d dreamed.”  
“It was,” agreed Sif. “It’s so...intimate, feeding you. And being fed by you.”  
“That’s why it’s so good,” Lorelei said. “Tomorrow?”  
Sif stood up, pretending to need much effort to heave her bulging belly to her feet. “Oh, yes,” she sighed. “And I think I’ll bring more food for us.”  
Lorelei reached out to Sif’s wrist, and pulled her back, making her bend down for a deep, passionate kiss. “I can’t wait,” she said, as Sif signaled the guards to let her out.

The next day, Sif arrived early. She brought three rolling tables, one with breakfast fare, the other two with snacks and sugary confections.  
Lorelei beamed when she saw the vast amount of food. “You’re prepared today.”  
Sif smiled back. “I am. I want to stay with you all the day, and just eat. And I have some extra waiting outside, if we finish all this before the day is out.”  
As before, the two women alternated feeding and being fed, one huge handful at a time. The breakfast table only took them an hour, before it was emptied. The other two, they managed to clean off in another hour and a half.  
Sif, her belly already bulging with 2 full meals at once, still looked to Lorelei, just as bloated as her. “That was…” she started, before trailing off wearily.  
“Incredible,” Lorelei finished, to Sif’s nod. “You said you have more waiting?”  
Sif nodded heavily. “I do,” she said. “You want more, then?”  
“With you to feed me? And grow beside me? Always.”  
Sif took a risk, smiling at Lorelei and teasing, “greedy bitch.”  
Lorelei’s eyes flared a moment, then she teased back, “you know it. And you’re just as bad; you ate as much as I did.”  
Sif grinned wickedly. “So I did. And I still want more, too.” And she signaled her guards to bring in 4 more tables of food for the women to stuff into themselves.  
By the end of that day, both women could barely speak, much less move. Both their bellies were majestic domes, rising high above their prone bodies, exhausted from the massive feasting. “Ohhh,” sighed Sif, gently rubbing Lorelei’s packed belly. “You’re so tight. How did you manage to eat all that?”  
Chuckling tiredly, Lorelei teased back, “I didn’t have any choice, did I? You kept stuffing more and more in; I had to swallow it or choke.”  
Smiling at Lorelei, Sif answered, proudly hefting her stuffed belly. “Well, yes. You did it to me, too, you know. Do you want to stop?”  
Moaning, Lorelei dared Sif, “never. Bring it on. I’ll gladly eat everything you give me.”  
Levering herself up (no longer needing to pretend it was difficult), Sif stared at Lorelei. “Is that a challenge? I have a wonderful idea for tomorrow. Let’s race.”  
“Race?” wondered Lorelei.  
“Race,” said Sif. “I’ll bring more food than even today. I’ll feed myself, and you will too. The winner will be the one who eats the most for the whole day.”  
Lorelei fell heavily back onto her cot. “Oh,” she sighed. “That sounds...fun. I’m game.”

Day three, and Sif returned, this time with 10 full tables of food. She also brought 2 chairs, and put them at the first two of the tables.  
“Here it is. Five full tables each. Once we start, we eat as much as we can, as fast as we can. And the one who eats the most wins.”  
Lorelei grinned. “Wins what?”  
Sif stopped. “I hadn’t thought of a prize. I just thought bragging rights would be enough.”  
“How about a forfeit? The loser has to do a thing picked by the winner?”  
Sif paused, thought. This could be dangerous. She sure she could out-consume Lorelei, but the risk was too great. “That’s good,” she said aloud, “but, it has to be something...intimate.”  
“Ooh,” Lorelei squealed, “I can get you to do anything I want to me if I out-eat you?”  
Sif smiled seductively, “or I can. Because I will out-eat you.”  
“I like it,” Lorelei cooed. “Let’s go!”  
And they dove into the first table. This time, needing to drive the other to overeat, or just simple competitiveness, the two women crammed food down their own throats faster than ever. They spent most of the day with the mouths overflowing with massive amounts of food. The only noises they could make were gasps of effort as the stuffed themselves madly, trying to win their competition. Hours passed, and still they packed more and more into their ballooning bellies. The day passed in a haze of feeding, pushing more and more food down their throats, bloating up incredibly. Late in the day, they could barely even move their jaws anymore; they just chewed a second or two then just shoved more food into their mouths, forcing the mouthfuls already there down into their bellies.  
By the end of the day, Sif and Lorelei had polished off all five tables, and just lay on the floor next to their chairs, panting. Lorelei still had a full mouthful of food; her belly was packed too full for her to swallow it. Sif wasn’t much better off; she lay on the floor, her mouth open, showing her last mouthful still there also. Working hard, she desperately chewed and tried to force the pulpy mass down her throat. Gulping audibly, back and neck arched, she worked her mouth and throat and managed, impossibly, to swallow the last load. She relaxed, with a sigh, flat on the floor.  
Stuffed and weary beyond imagining, Sif flopped her head to look at Lorelei. “How did you do?”  
Lorelei, her belly gigantic, rising above her prone body nearly half her standing height, just gurgled, her mouth still too full to speak. “Aha!” crowed Sif. “I win. I actually swallowed the last mouthful. But I think, neither of us is up to any forfeit today. I’ll keep it for later.”  
Sif rolled over onto her side, then tried vainly for several minutes to get to her feet; her belly, even larger than Lorelei’s, was far too large to let her up. Laying on her side, facing Lorelei, she dragged herself closer. She reached out and gently stroked Lorelei’s bulging cheek, stretched to twice its normal size with the last gargantuan mouthful. “But, I think one little thing will work. As the winner, I order you to swallow that last mouthful or double the forfeit.”  
Lorelei moaned in a mix of pleasure (at the dare) and pain (at her already overstuffed belly), and worked hard to swallow the last bit. Sif, still struggling, got up on one elbow and pressed the mouthful down as Lorelei chewed, pushing it down her throat into her taut domed belly.  
Her mouth finally empty (for the first time in hours), Lorelei just panted in exhaustion for a few moments, then said, “that was incredible! I can’t wait until I can pay you your forfeit.”  
Sif chuckled, “then I’d better come up with something extraordinary for you.”  
Both women lay still and silent for a few moments, then Lorelei said, “Sif, can you get up?”  
Sif answered, “no. Can you?”  
Lorelei said, “no. I can’t move at all.” And she gave every appearance of a tiny orgasm from that statement.  
Surprisingly, Sif found it...pleasurable as well, to be held down by a massive load of food in her belly. This was something to think about further. And, Lorelei’s presence beside her and her similar condition, were...good.  
The two women gradually fell into an exhausted sleep, still laying next to each other and holding hands.

Over the next weeks, every day, Sif and Lorelei would play their feeding games. The two women grew steadily, before long doubling their starting weights with the massive feedings they accomplished.  
One thing neither expected, was the real feelings of intimacy and even affection that developed as they fed each other. Sif had to keep reminding herself it was just a game, and she needed to push Lorelei farther than she was going herself.  
Lorelei kept reminding herself that she was playing the fool Sif, and to try to push her to immobility so she’d be out of action, or at least slowed down, if Sif wouldn’t go full immobile.  
But, as the feeding sessions went on, the two women found themselves talking during breaks in their stuffing. And their feelings became something more than a pretense to trick the other. Looking back on it later, neither women could see the exact moment when it crossed from a maneuvering game to real affection (even love?), but both knew that it had.

Months after they started their gaming, Sif and Lorelei had to admit that they were infatuated with each other, and with their mutual gains. Lorelei even allowed Sif to just feed her, without Sif eating for herself. That day, Sif happily crammed more food into Lorelei than she’d ever managed herself; 6 full table-loads, bulging Lorelei’s belly to undreamt-of size and thickness.  
The next day, Lorelei fed Sif, and at Sif’s urging, too. Even after Sif was stuffed to (temporary) immobility by her impossibly vast belly, Lorelei made no move to escape, or even leave Sif’s side. She stayed with her, stroking her hair and face, and rubbing her belly to ease its discomfort, as her warrior lady digested the day’s massive load of food.  
By now, the two women together took almost all the room in the cell. Between their massive bellies, continually stuffed to capacity, and billowing out to completely cover their legs, as well as rising up higher than their heads as they sat, and their gigantic asses, ballooning out behind and to their sides by at least the same width as their torsos, and their impossible breasts, blimps of flesh bloated with monumental fat, they were held immobile.  
Both women’s legs, what could be seen beneath the gargantuan belly aprons, led the imagination to immensity; each leg must be larger around that a good-sized tree bole. Their feet also, were far too fat to fit into any shoes, and hung bare at the end of flabby ankles.  
Their arms, though enormous, were still useful, since the women still worked them to feed themselves, and each other. The diameter of both women’s arms was easily larger than Sif’s pre-feeding waist, even her hips, and their hands were swollen with fat to near-spheres with pudgy fingers, packed with so much mass that they seemed larger than a wrist should be. But still, Sif and Lorelei would somehow manage to close those pudgy spheres around food, and force the impossibly arms to bend to their own, or the other’s, mouth to feed. And, of course, the guards were still under Sif’s orders, and would feed either woman (or most often both) at Sif’s command, if they ever got too tired.

Eventually, Odin himself came to the prison, to evaluate Lorelei’s case. He had to go to the prison, since Lorelei (and Sif) were far too fat to be able to walk to his audience hall. Upon hearing Lorelei’s story, and on Sif’s testimony, he decreed that Lorelei could go free, if she stayed with Sif.  
Both women were only too happy to do that. And though it took 8 or 10 Asgardians each to lift and carry the women, they were moved to Sif’s residence and lived out their days, still stuffing each other and themselves to ever-larger immensity.


End file.
